Talk:Project Character Art/Approval Page
=Images Pending Approval:= Aspenkit (Ki) - CBA Once again, so sorry about how absent I've been. I brightened and saturated the ginger patches, does it look more like two separate colors now? Jayie Unwritten words~ 03:17, January 2, 2016 (UTC) Much better from a shade perspective. I'm not sure exactly how to ecplain this but the shading makes the chest look a litttle flat. Maybe expand or define it? Sorry for not being that hlpful. Ashshadow Hijack the Hype! 01:25, January 4, 2016 (UTC) Reuploaded. Better? 03:44, January 18, 2016 (UTC) Yeah. Just define the body shading after the front legs a tiny bit more. Or maybe darken it a touch.Ashshadow Hijack the Hype! 05:29, January 21, 2016 (UTC) Reuploaded. Jayie Unwritten words~ 05:01, January 23, 2016 (UTC) CBA?Ashshadow Hijack the Hype! 02:27, January 26, 2016 (UTC) Darkbreeze (App) - CBA Hmm, really not happy with the shading on this one. But here's Darkbreeze, one of my favorites. :D Jayie Unwritten words~ 23:05, January 3, 2016 (UTC) Lovely! Darkbreeze is an amazing character. Perhaps darken her stripes a touch? Or are the supposed to be harder to see on the darker part of her pelt?Ashshadow Hijack the Hype! 01:27, January 4, 2016 (UTC) Thanks. :D I adore writing here. I inversed the shading, it shows her markings better. They're meant to be a bit hard to see, but I did darken them a bit, as they're particularly hard to see on this small blank. Better? Jayie Unwritten words~ 03:46, January 18, 2016 (UTC) Yup. Just define the shading on the hind legs a bit more.Ashshadow Hijack the Hype! 05:27, January 21, 2016 (UTC) Reuploaded. Jayie Unwritten words~ 04:58, January 23, 2016 (UTC) CBA? Ashshadow Hijack the Hype! 02:27, January 26, 2016 (UTC) Dewfrost (W) - For Approval Ehh not too happy with this. I started this back in December but the lineart edits made me lose interest. I decided to play highlights to give her fur that sort of scuffy look but I'm not too sure how I like them. I might just draw the little lines on.Ashshadow Hijack the Hype! 05:08, January 24, 2016 (UTC) The highlights look like mottles on her fur. I'd suggest just doing a few scruff marks near the lineart. But I love the lineart you have. :D Define the shading on the legs? Jayie Unwritten words~ 05:23, January 24, 2016 (UTC) Mossyfoot (W) - For Approval I couldn't get that head patch right ;.; Ashshadow Hijack the Hype! 05:08, January 24, 2016 (UTC) It should cover higher up on the right side, and shouldn't touch her eye. But this looks nice! :D Degine the shading on the chest and face? Jayie Unwritten words~ 05:40, January 24, 2016 (UTC) Larksong (W) - For Approval Top down shading on warriors, not fun. Turned out pretty good though. Ashshadow Hijack the Hype! 05:08, January 24, 2016 (UTC) Nice. :) Lighten the shading around the eyes, and listen the shading elsewhere /just/ a tad. Jayie Unwritten words~ 05:41, January 24, 2016 (UTC) Foxleap (Star) - For Approval Poor Foxleap. At least I let you live longer than the canon books, and gave you a mate and kits. Jayie Unwritten words~ 07:24, January 24, 2016 (UTC) As bad as I feel for Fox I feel even worse for Finch. At least Petalkit was an honest accident. As far as the image goes soften the chest/neck shading a bit. Such a beautiful design. Ashshadow Hijack the Hype! 02:25, January 26, 2016 (UTC) Reuploaded. Yeah, I do seem to torment Finchpaw a lot, don't I? Poor little guy. And thanks -- I've always loved his autumny color scheme. ^^ Jayie Unwritten words~ 06:14, January 26, 2016 (UTC)